Nickelback: Animals
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: Based off the song by Nickelback. Jasper/Bella Part of my Nickelback Mini Series


**"Animals"**

I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'

I pressed my lips to his as I climbed into the car beside him. He squeezed my thigh a bit and I moaned a hint. This was going to be interesting. They were never going to find us.

"You ready?" He whispered in my ear.

"Go for it." I replied.

_CHORUS_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

We were driving while I tore off my shirt and threw it in the back. I leaned over and started working the zipper and belt of his pants. I stopped and turned on the radio, blasting the rock song that belted out.

"God…" Jasper groaned while I 'accidently' rubbed the side of my hand against him. He arched his back a bit in positive reponse. I smiled at the response and wondered half heartedly where we were going to go.

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

_CHORUS_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

Edward was probably looking for me. Who knew. Who cared. We were at a stoplight so I pressed my lips to his and let my hand rub a bit more. He whimpered and kissed back fervently. His hand clutched my ass and he bit my lower lip. No blood though. That would be bad.

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

We were parked out in the middle of nowhere and his lips were pressed against mine furiously. My bra was long gone and my panties were being slid off now. Jasper's lips were crushed against mine. Noted dimly his pants were still on. I tugged them down and he kicked them off and they joined my little black panties.

We were shoved in the backseat of his car, he was going to take me tonight and I knew it. It was going to be wonderful. And perfectly vengeful for Edward having not taken me a few weeks ago. I heard a rough tapping against the window. It was Charlie and Jasper swore under his breath.

"Hide your face." I snapped and climbed out and rolled down the window, using Jasper's face to cover myself.

"Get out." Charlie hissed. "Now." His voice was scarier then any of the vampires I had ever seen before. I tugged Jasper's shirt over my head and opened to door. I followed him to his car. Jasper was lying in the backseat breathing deeply in and out. I giggled a bit but Charlies glare shut me up.

"You're never…" He started but I just nodded and didn't argue with him. He kept going but I looked back at Jasper and blew him a kiss.

_CHORUS_

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in


End file.
